Mafia Of Love
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Cinta dalam Mafia, dan Mafia dalam Cinta. Dari kedua itu entah mana yang benar. hanya mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mengetahuinya. KyuMin! YAOI! Mafia of Love?


**Mafia Of Love**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Mature Content**

**..**

**Romance, Drama**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, NC, Typo(s), De el el**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu kilat dan guntur saling menyahut menggempurkan seluruh permukaan bumi dengan suara mengelegarnya yang mengguncang. Desauan angin dingin yang berhembus cepat menerbangkan dedauan serta beberapa rantingnya, tetesan dingin air langit kian menghujam semakin deras bersamaan dengan kelabu awan mendung yang semakin pekat di langit gelap sana. Malam itu badai besar telah terjadi, badai mengerikan yang bahkan mampu membuat kota metropolitan seramai Seoul sepi senyap bagai kota mati.

Saat itu, sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar samar di tengah derasnya air hujan. Teriakan-teriakan pedihnya tergaung bersamaan dengan lontangan kaleng dan besi yang terbawa angin.

Disana sepi. Persimpangan jalan kumuh yang begitu senyap itu memang cocok untuk menangis dan menyendiri. Tapi tidak, saat ini tengah terjadi badai besar, manusia normal yang mempunyai akal sehat sudah pasti tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu di luar sana. Menangis sambil meraung dengan sebuah pistol yang ada di tangannya.

"Sungmin."

Ah, tidak. Ternyata pemuda itu tak sendiri, seorang pemuda lainnya yang terlihat lebih tinggi berdiri tegap berjarak sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya. Pemuda yang di sebut 'Sungmin' itu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap berang diselingi dengan siratan cinta yang membayang.

"Kau belum puas?" Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk menegak, pemuda itu tersenyum pedih masih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Dihadapannya pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu hanya terdiam, dengan aura wajahnya yang terlihat datar pemuda itu sama sekali tak berniat mengendurkan genggaman tangan pada pistol yang di pegangnya.

Sungmin melirik pistol itu, kemudian ia berdecih.

"Kau juga ingin membunuhku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Pemuda itu maju selangkah.

"Apa _Boss_-mu itu belum puas telah menghabisi seluruh keluarga-ku?" Lagi, Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Mafia_ Cho." Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming bahkan saat Sungmin telah berjarak begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memandang –balas memandang– Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya. Tanpa ia sadari cengkraman pada pistolnya kian melonggar.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, benarkan Kyu?" Pertanyaan yang sama terulang, namun kini suara tenor itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Sungmin tak dapat menahan lagi airmata nya, pemuda itu kembali menangis masih dengan mempertahankan wajah 'Benci'-nya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih tetap diam memandang Sungmin yang tengah menangis dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ada sedikit kesenduan bercampur kasih yang terselip pada sirat mata datarnya.

"Tidak." _Baritone_ itu terdengar begitu pelan bahkan hampir tertelan air hujan. Dengan gerakan yang cukup dramatis satu tangannya naik, bergerak mengusap airmata yang terasa hangat ditengah dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Maaf, maafkan aku.. aku—"

Sungmin hanya diam saat melihat Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, pemuda itu melihat Kyuhyun maju lebih dekat kemudian mengangkat pistol yang di genggamnya.

"Aku—aku memang di tugaskan untuk menghabisimu."

Sungmin kembali mengangkat lengkungan merahnya menjadi seulas senyum, senyum pahit penuh luka. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, ia menggeleng kecil seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kau benar-benar.. aku kira kau mencintaiku—"

"Tidak! Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera membingkai wajah Sungmin, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar, dengarkan aku.." Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan kedua tangannya diwajah Sungmin saat pemuda itu menggeleng kasar seraya menutup kedua telingnya. Pistol yang di genggamnya telah ia lempar entah kemana.

"Tidak! Kau tak perlu repot-repot membunuhku Cho!"

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin, dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu lagi, aku bisa menembak diriku sendiri!"

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"Aku ingin mati! Aku sudah tak mempunyai apapun lagi—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Hiks..."

Tubuh Sungmin akhirnya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk di latar diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan soal kematian Min." Lirih Kyuhyun semakin memgeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin kembali terisak, pemuda itu balas memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tak kalah erat.

Kekasih. Ya, mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, maaf." Sungmin menangis semakin kencang, kalimat itu seakan menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sendirilah yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Hujan sama sekali belum reda, tubuh keduanya sudah sangat basah kuyup di terpa hujan tiada henti. Namun hal itu seolah sama sekali tak mengganggu keduanya. Mereka masih bergumul dalam pelukan menuntaskan persoalan pelik yang telah terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin, ini salahku. Tak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, itu semua pekerjaanku, membunuh adalah rutinitasku, tapi aku tak tahu.. tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan jatuh dan tenggelam terlalu jauh pada pesonamu." Seharusnya itu adalah kalimat pujian itu terdengar indah di telinganya. Tapi mengapa yang ada hanya rasa sakit? Sungmin tergugu pilu menahan perih yang kian menjalar di hatinya.

"Kau jahat Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat Sungmin memukuli bahunya, rasanya sakit. Tapi ia sadar kesakitan itu tak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan kepada kekasihnya. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengambil pistol yang Sungmin pegang dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jangan pernah bicarakan lagi kematian denganku Min, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

"Hiks.."

_**To be continued..**_

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaaaammm.." Kyuhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit belakangan ini. Pemuda berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun itu kemudian melepaskan kaca mata yang sejak tadi membingkai wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara terdengar bertanya, ia terkekeh geli saat mendapati wajah merengut Sungmin yang tengah menunggunya sambil terduduk di kasur. Kyuhyun bergerak memutar kursinya menghadap Sungmin.

"Kemarilah~" Panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya itu segera lari dan menerjang tubuhnya. Pemuda berumur sekitar enam belas tahun itu mengusal pelan dalam pelukannya.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan, _hyung_ pikir aku tak bosan sejak tadi menunggu _hyung_ menyelesaikan novel itu?" Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh geli saat mendengar protesan manja dari Sungmin, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi duduk Sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Hey~ jangan merengut begitu, Novel ini sangat penting bagi kita." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas bibir _plum_ adik lelakinya. Sang empunya hanya mencebik malas kemudian menyamankan sandaran tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Penting apanya? Memangnya ada yang mau membeli Novel seperti itu? Apa judulnya?" Sungmin melongokan wajahnya pada layar laptop Kyuhyun yang berisi rentetan huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi. "Ah, _Mafia Of Love_. _Hyung _kira jaman sekarang masih trending cerita mafia?" lanjutnya kembali menyandar pada Kyuhyun. Sang empunya memandang gemas kemudian terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Kau pikir dengan apa _Hyung_ membiayai sekolah mu selama ini heh?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik tak terima. Pemuda tanggung itu menegakan duduknya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Enak saja! Lalu kemana saja uang hasil dari _Cafe_ peninggalan _eomma_ dan _appa_ huh?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus dibuat terbahak dengan raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, kadang ia heran dan dibuat linglung sendiri saat melihat gedung SMA Sungmin dengan gedung TK di sebelahnya, salah-salah ia keliru sudah memasukan murid Taman Kanak-kanak kedalam gedung SMA?

Oh, Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah gila.

"Kau sok tahu sekali bocah, apa kau mengerti tentang untung-rugi nya _Cafe_ di saat pengunjung sepi? Uang darimana untuk menambah modal kalau bukan dari penjualan Novel?" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menoyor pelan kening Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya seraya mengelus kening mulusnya.

"Ish~ _hyung_ kejam, lagi pula aku hanya kesal diabaikan hanya karena sebuah Novel. Sejak kapan kau menjadi _Mafia hyung_?" Sungmin menggerutu kemudian mencebik kesal ketika mengingat cerita yang Kyuhyun tulis dalam Novel dengan memakai nama tokoh dirinya dan _hyung_-nya tercinta itu.

Yeah, tak usah memandangku seperti itu. Mereka berdua memang bersaudara, adik dan kakak. Hanya saja mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, melainkan saudara tiri. Saudara tiri yang saling 'menyanyangi'. Keduanya sudah hidup bersama sepuluh tahun sejak Ayah dan Ibu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Sungmin dibawa oleh ibunya dan Kyuhyun dibawa oleh ayahnya. Keluarga mereka terlihat cukup harmonis saat itu, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin begitu pun dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Sampai hari itu terjadi, hari dimana sebuah musibah na'as yang menimpa keempat orang tersebut.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka terguling dalam perjalanan saat mereka bermaksud untuk berlibur ke Busan untuk merayakan kelulusan Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Lee tewas seketika di tempat kejadian. Beruntung saat itu Sungmin berlindung dalam pelukan Kyuhyun hingga ia hanya mengalami lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menderita patah tulang dan mengalami pendarahan ringan di kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, beginilah mereka hidup setelahnya. Hanya berdua dan saling mengisi ke kosongan dengan kasih sayang yang semakin berlimpah. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengelola _Cafetaria _milik _Appa_-nya dan menulis Novel sebagai pekerjaan sampingan. Sementara Sungmin tetap melanjutkan sekolah dengan biaya penghasilan dari _Cafe._

Mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Begitu mengasihi satu sama lain sampai-sampai akhirnya...perasaan terlarang itu datang.

Tepat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang saling mencintai. Dan mereka sudah menyadari itu sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kedua orang tua mereka terenggut oleh maut.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mengulum senyum memandang raut wajah kesal Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Pemuda itu kemudian memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat kesamping kanan kepala Sungmin.

"Aku memang bukan _Mafia_, kau yang _Mafia_." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Sungmin menggelinjang kecil menerima rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Mhh, maksud—_hyung_hh apahh?" tanya Sungmin sambil sesekali menelengkan wajahnya. Kedua mata rubahnya sudah terpejam sedari tadi menikmati permainan Kyuhyun di lehernya.

"Maksudku, kau adalah Mafia yang dengan seenaknya sudah mencuri napasku dan membunuh hatiku hingga tak dapat lagi merasakan apapun jika bukan denganmu." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap sayu. Obisidan hitamnya tak henti membidik bibir plum yang sudah memerah ranum –karena digigit– itu.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang semakin memberat. Sungmin menangkap kilatan gairah terpancar dari mata _Hyung_-nya.

"_Nde_." Sahutnya seolah mengerti. Kyuhyun kembali mengendus leher putih tanpa cacat itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi senyap ruangan tertutup itu menjadi terasa sangat panas saat erangan-erangan tertahan terdengar mengisi kekosongan. Udara dingin mendadak berubah lembab kemudian berangsur memanas seiring dengan geliat-geliat sensual yang merusak tatanan sprei di atas sana.

"Ngh!" Sungmin membusungkan dada untuk kesekian kalinya saat Kyuhyun, dengan begitu liarnya mengisap _nipple_ beserta _areola_ secara bersamaan, kadang pemuda itu memainkan ujung _nipple_-nya dengan lidah nakalnya, kemudian mengigit kecil bagian-bagian itu membuat Sungmin kian menjerit frustasi.

Tubuh kuduanya sudah tak berbalut sehelai benangpun sejak tadi, beberapa potong pakaian telah tercecer sembarangan dilantai dingin sana. Kini keduanya sibuk saling bertindih, bergumul dan saling merengkuh kehangatan dari kekasihnya.

Sungmin mengerang lagi—ah, tidak. Mungkin kali ini mendesah diiringi dengan sebuah jeritan frustasi. Kyuhyun sudah begitu keterlaluan mengerjainya di bawah sana. Pemuda itu mengulum, mengeratkan giginya, dan menusuk lubang analnya secara bersamaan.

"Agh! Ohhh.. _hyung_—aahh." Sungmin meraba-raba, mencengkram apapun yang di genggamnya kuat untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan. Pemuda tanggung itu menggelinjang kesana kemari dengan mata terpejam saat Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan hisapan pada genitalnya.

"Tahan sedikit Min." Bisik Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian kembali memasukan dua jarinya dengan selisih waktu beberapa detik saja.

"_Appo hyung_.." lirih Sungmin membuka matanya. Pemuda itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Hyung-nya kembali bangkit dan mencium ganas bibir _shape_-M miliknya.

"Ngh! Ngh! Ohhh.." desahan Sungmin seolah kembali terletan oleh ciuman basah Kyuhyun yang semakin menuntut. Tak tanggung-tanggung _Hyung_-nya itu menyodok lubang senggama dan mengocok genitalnya secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya seolah menggigil menerima kenikmatan tiada tara yang menghajarnya.

"Hmm—ahhhh... Ohhh! _Hyung_ nghh~" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di bawah sana. Keringat sebiji jagung mengucur deras dari keingnya saat melihat senggama Sungmin yang kian melebar karena sodokan jarinya.

"Oh, _shit_!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat merasakan kemaluannya sudah sangat mengeras, rasanya akan benar-benar sakit jika tak segera di lemaskan. Pemuda itu melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada kocokan tangannya di genital Sungmin.

"Ohh _hyung_! Ssh ahh!" Sungmin menggelinjang tak beraturan, pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu kewalahan mengimbangi kelakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Ia seolah melupakan segalanya, seakan terbang dan melupakan segalanya oleh gairah cinta yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Sungmin bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan dirinya di bawah sana.

"Tahan sedikit Min.." lirih Kyuhyun saat memasukan kejantanannya. Sungmin meringis perih kemudian mencengkram sprei di bawahnya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun segera memindahkan tangan Sungmin untuk memeluk punggungnya.

"Ahh, _hyuungh appo_~" bisik Sungmin setengah terisak. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya saat memasukan seluruh genitalnya kedalam senggama Sungmin.

"ARGH!" dan akhirnya rasa sakit itu terselesaikan—meski belum sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya setelah ini tidak akan terlalu sakit seperti tadi.

"Ngh~" Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan konstan. Senggama itu terhentak dalam dengan gerakan satu satu. Sungmin masih meringis-ringis kecil di awal-awal, namun beberapa menit berlalu seiring dengan kesabaran Kyuhyun akhirnya pemuda itupun dapat menikmati nikmatnya surga duniawi yang memabukan.

"Ahh! Ohh _hyung_!" tubuh Sungmin terhentak tak beraturan bersamaan dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin liar. Keduanya seakan termanjakan dengan kehangatan penuh cinta berbalut gairah yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ouh~ _Hyuung_ ahh!"

"Inih, nikmat Min ahh.."

Keduanya terus bergumul, saling merengkuh kenikmatan dalam panasnya gairah yang meliputi. Kyuhyun tenggelam lagi, lagi dan lebih dalam lagi mencoba menyentuh titik terdalam kekasihnya.

"Ahhh.." Kyuhyun menghentak, terus menghentak tanpa henti membuat keduanya mendesah –menjerit– semakin keras. Dua sodokan terakhir, dan akhirnya—

"Minh!"

"_Hyung_-ahhh!"

Keduanya pun sampai dipuncak secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin, dengan napas memburu pemuda itu menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Hahh, kau benar-benar _Mafia_ Min." Kekeh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengeruhkan air mukanya.

"Enak saja! Yang _Mafia_ itu kau _hyung_! Kau sudah merampas keperjakaanku sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Sentak Sungmin seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum kemudian memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping Sungmin.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu bodoh." Jawabnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin –yang memang– sudah tak beraturan. Pemuda manis itu ikut tersenyum dengan wajah merona, dengan begitu manja Sungmin kembali menyisipkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintai _hyung_." Sahutnya mengusal pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kita saling mencintai."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End..**_

A/N: Ini repost dari ff yang dua ff yg kemarin di hapus admin ffn. nggak ada yang minta repost sih, ini mau saya aja. terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140418. 17:43 WIB)**


End file.
